


Gallirei Drabbles

by Soncasong



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Marching Band, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Drabble Collection, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-06 07:57:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 4,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13406862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soncasong/pseuds/Soncasong
Summary: A small collection of Gallirei oneshots, dedicated to the angsty rhino and the angry piggy.





	1. Lost

Porco. Where’s Porco? Zeke. Behind, hurling rocks. Enemy tank ahead. Sweep, neutralize. Pieck. Left flank. Just took out the snipers. Good. Artillery shells from the right. Shield and harden. Move forward. Gabi. With the other cadets. Too small to see. Shooting, probably. Porco. Porco. Where’s Porco?

 

This small moment of distraction almost cost Reiner his life. A shell smashed into his nape, nearly blowing his body to bits, with the armor titan’s hardened skin being the only barrier between him and death. 

 

Porco. Where’s Porco? The battle raged on around Reiner, the thunderous clap of artillery shells and the rattling chatter of machine guns coalescing into a grotesque symphony, smoke and blood smearing across the landscape. 

 

Porco. Where’s Porco?

 

There. The eastern flank, obscured by the stinging smoke and flashes of ammunition. Porco’s small titan, prone, steam billowing in sheets out of its body, surrounded by a semicircle of enemy tanks.

 

Reiner’s titan released a booming roar. He charged across the battlefield, sending the enemy troops flying. Their weapons rained on him, battering his titan with a hailstorm of fire and bullets, yet Reiner continued his relentless charge. Porco. He found Porco.

 

It was only when he was cradling Porco’s body, smolderingly warm and alive, that Reiner became aware of his surroundings again. He will deal with the consequences later, after the battle is inevitably won.

 

He found Porco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be posting one of these everyday for the next two weeks. This was a very fun little writing exercise, but now I know that I do not have the patience to write a multi chapter fic. Enjoy, and criticize.


	2. Pet Names

“Pokko.”

 

That’s what all of them used to call him. Marcel. Bertolt. Annie. Even Reiner. Back when they were young and inflated with the promise of power. Only Pieck calls him that now. Except for the time Porco overheard Reiner mutter that name under his breath like a desperate prayer. He hated the name, hated the way it sounded spilling out of Reiner’s mouth.

 

“Galliard.”

 

That’s what he wanted them to call him. His last name, Marcel’s last name; simple, clean, easy. A way to escape the fact that his parents had drunkenly named him after a farm animal. But the way Reiner said it, like it’s something worthy and special and uniquely him, made Porco feel, finally, like he was finally stepping out of his brother’s shadow.

 

“Porky Gaylord.”

 

That’s what the other soldiers called him when they thought that he was out of earshot. A jab at his pride, his cleanliness, and his character. Yet when Reiner first heard the insult and that deep, full, rumbling laugh came tumbling out of his chest, Porco could not help but notice that this was the first time he saw Reiner happy. 

 

“Bertolt.”

 

That’s what Reiner called him in each night, head swimming with nightmares, when they are nothing but a tangle of limbs and sweat underneath the sheets. Bertolt. Porco hated that name, resented the fact that it was Bertolt and not Porco that visited Reiner each night. 

 

But he pulled Reiner in closer, letting the other man shake and shiver in his arms, hoping that his own name will pass from those lips one day.


	3. Injury

Porco looked up from his sandwich. Reiner was stirring in the bed next to him. Good. When they pulled Reiner out of his titan after Fort Slava, he was more a chunk of chewed up meat than a human being. 

 

Good thing titan shifters heal fast.

 

Porco knows that Reiner will receive some sort of honorary speech from the higher ups, the same bullshit about loyalty to Marley and bravery in battle and exceptional merit. Maybe he’ll get a nice shiny medal too, so the other Eldians have something else to praise Marley for.

 

Still, it was taking much too long for Reiner to heal. Fort Slava was won two days ago, two days of Reiner’s regeneration scrambling to patch him up, two days of Porco’s silent vigil next to the bed, two days of sandwiches. Stupid Reiner, always throwing himself into danger, always trying to be the hero. 

 

Pieck stopped by once, eyes sparkling with mischief, “Pokko, it’s creepy to watch other people sleep, you know.”

 

“Not now, Pieck,” he had replied between bites of his sandwich, “I’m just making sure he doesn’t do anything stupid when he wakes up.”

 

“Sure you are,” She smiled that forsaken smile of hers, full of the same intrigue that emanated in waves from Zeke, “Well, I’ll leave you two to it. Give Reiner a kiss when he wakes up for me, okay?” 

 

She giggled when Porco choked on his sandwich and sauntered away, clacking crutches emphasizing her unsteady footsteps. 

 

Reiner stirred again. Porco sighed with relief. He tried to convince himself that he was only worried about the answers, the things Reiner knew about Marcel that he has not yet disclosed, yet a part of him bubbled with relieved happiness when Reiner’s eyes fluttered open again. 

 

Stupid, brave, vulnerable Reiner. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somewhat based on Porco's introduction. Pieck teasing Porco is always fun to write. Since I accidentally posted two drabbles in one day, there will be a bonus drabble at the end. They do get longer, the first few are pretty short.


	4. Hospital

“I told you this would happen.”

 

Porco was tut tutting around Reiner, trying to get him to swallow some water. Through the haze, Reiner could not help his amusement at how much Porco resembled a clucking mother hen trying to corral her children. 

 

A trip to the veteran’s hospital, Reiner’s idea, to thank the men for their service in the Marley Mid East war, quickly turned sour. Reiner did not even set one foot in the hospital before the screams sent him into one of his flashbacks. Porco had quickly ushered him away from the prying eyes, making up an excuse about how Reiner was just sick from some bad potatoes he had eaten the night before. 

 

If anyone finds out about Reiner’s episodes, he would instantly be stripped of his titan.

 

“I get that you have some guilt ridden urge to repay your sins or whatever by visiting those veterans, but you can’t even handle hearing the word ‘Paradis’ without breaking a sweat,” Porco sighed, tilting the cup back a bit further so Reiner can finish the water, “What makes you think you can handle a building full of reminders of war?”

 

Reiner nodded. He was feeling a bit better now, the haze from before lifting with each stroke of Porco’s hand on his back. “I’m sorry,” he mumbled. 

 

Porco sighed, wrapping his arm around Reiner protectively, “I know. You’re always sorry for something.”

 

Having Porco next to him always helped. Porco was the one that pulled him back from the flashbacks and nightmares of blood and smoke, easing his return to reality. He was Reiner’s reminder that there was still one thing that he has not destroyed with his mistakes and failures. 

 

“Thank you,” Reiner said softly, gently nuzzling his nose into the crook of Porco’s shoulder. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was kind of an experimental chapter, and probably one of the heavier handed angst ones. Mother hen Porco is best Porco


	5. Scars

“When did you get this?” Porco asked, pointing at a small x-shaped scar on Reiner’s forearm.

 

“That was when I was a kid.” Reiner, sprawled naked across the bed, “I don’t remember getting it, actually. My mom told me I got it when I tried to play with a shaving razor.” He held up his hand, showing Porco the small indents on the pads of his fingers, “That’s how I got these, too.”

 

Porco took Reiner’s hand in his, post coital content overriding any inhibitions he had over the intimate act. His eyes roamed appreciatively over Reiner’s body, stopping at three small dots on Reiner’s bicep. Porco guffawed.

 

“I remember that one,” He said between the laughter, a finger pointed at the little scar. Reiner’s eyes followed the finger, and he too let out a small chuckle.

 

“Me too. You attacked me with a fork in the middle of dinner. Who would forget that?”

 

“It took Zeke, Annie, Marcel, and two of the commanding officers to peel us of each other.”

 

Reiner smiled, “It’ll take more than that now.”

 

Once their laughter has died down, Porco continued to trail his eyes over Reiner’s body, appreciating every defined groove and curve. He noticed a long deep gash at the base of Reiner’s neck. Inquisitively, Porco ran his thumb over the scar. Reiner flinched. 

 

“That’s from Paradis.” Reiner said softly.

 

Curiosity piqued, Porco pressed on, “You had your titan powers though, right? Why didn’t you just regenerate this away? This scar’s unnecessary”

 

Porco knew he had made a mistake when he felt Reiner freeze in his arms. The other man’s eyes glossed over, his breaths coming in short, quick pants. He was sweating profusely, even though the chilly night air bit at any exposed skin not covered by the blanket they were sharing.

 

“Reiner? Reiner,” Porco pleaded, shaking Reiner’s stiff, unresponsive body, “you’re okay, Reiner, you’re okay. This is Liberio. Marley. Paradis isn’t here. Reiner. Reiner, talk to me.” He pulled Reiner in closer, squeezing the other man tight.

 

Porco did not know how long they stayed like that before Reiner’s breathing evened. He mentally sighed in relief when he finally felt Reiner’s hands moving up and down his back.

 

“I’m sorry,” they said simultaneously. Reiner was doing it again, convinced that everything was somehow his fault.

 

“Sleep.” Porco commanded, then he gently added, “There’s nothing you have to be sorry for, you idiot.”


	6. Teasing

“No fair.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Your dick is bigger than mine.”

 

Reiner, antsy from the heat of the moment and disoriented by Porco’s comment, only gaped up at him, mouth comically hanging open. Porco squirmed against Reiner, hand cradling both of their penises like produce at the market. 

 

“I can’t believe it. Damn. Another thing you beat me at.” Porco huffed, a childish pout forming on his face, “Wasn’t the armor titan enough for you?”

 

Reiner chuckled, eyes crinkling. “Aww, poor Porco. Guess you haven’t had your growth spurt yet?” He smiled, giving Porco the biggest, cockiest shit eating grin he could muster, “Puberty hasn’t been kind to you, huh? Baby Porco jealous?”

 

Porco gave him a slight shove, “Fuck you, Braun.” 

 

“Weren’t you just about to do that?” Reiner’s voice dripped with false innocence. He grinned in amusement as he watched Porco struggle to keep a straight face. Pulling himself up to Porco’s level, he quickly kissed the bridge of Porco’s nose. 

 

“This is fun and all, Porco, but I kind of want to get back to that thing we were doing before,” He leaned into Porco’s ear, giving it a sharp bite, just to prove his point, “We’ll talk later. Deal?”

 

“Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no regrets.


	7. Death

They watched Colt eat Zeke. They were technically not supposed to, but Magath was willing to turn a blind eye. Reiner stared ahead, trying his best to appear removed from. Porco stood to his side, Pieck clinging to him with tears in her eyes.

 

They watched as Colt’s titan approached Zeke, chained, helpless, defeated. They watched as his head, then his torso, then his knees disappear into the titan’s jaws. They heard his bones crunching, smelled the iron scent of Zeke’s spraying blood wafting through the air. They watched as the titan slowly disappeared, Colt’s body emerging from the steaming corpse. 

 

This was their fate. There was no escaping it. 

 

“I’ll be up there in a year,” Reiner whispered.

 

“Don’t say that,” Porco’s head whipped over to Reiner. Pieck has separated from the two of them, rushing unsteadily towards Colt’s prone form. 

 

“It’s true,” Reiner said. His voice was hollow.

 

“Stop it!” Porco was getting louder, “Stop it! Fuck that shit, Reiner. Fuck you, fuck all of this!”

 

Reiner stopped Porco with a kiss, quick, hard, desperate. Who knows what else could come out of Porco’s mouth, what the higher ups would do to Porco if they heard him.

 

He tasted tears between the kisses, unsure if they were Porco’s or his. They desperately clung to each other, standing in the steaming, smoldering cave that will one day be their graves. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble and drabble #9 are my least favorites tbh. Writing about something as heavy handed as death is quite difficult, I'm hoping that I managed to convey the gravity of the situation properly. Gallirei is literally made for angst.


	8. Sleep

“Five more minutes…”

 

Reiner groaned. The alarm wailed. Porco’s hand slammed down on the snooze button. He snuggled closer to Reiner, who has cracked an eye open to look at the digital clock. Seven. Too early.

 

“What day is today?” He asked groggily.

 

“Saturday.” Porco mumbled into his chest.

 

Oh, good. Neither one of them were late for work.

 

“Where’s Gabi?”

 

“Annie’s.”

 

Right. A sleepover with her friends.

 

“Guess we have the house to ourselves, yeah?” Reiner tried to sound seductive, lowering his voice to a gravelly baritone. Porco shook his head, hair prickling Reiner’s body.

 

“M’ tired.” So whiny. Porco had another late night yesterday, the high school basketball team he coached losing another game. It was close, he had told Reiner. Reiner had left the fire station and driven Gabi to Annie’s place, staying up late waiting for Porco to come home. They had stumbled into the shower together and then onto the bed, but Porco was asleep before he could even bring up the idea of sex.

 

Whatever. It was Saturday morning, no kids, no basketball games, no urgent calls from the station. They both deserved to sleep in for a day.

 

Reiner closed his eyes and took a deep breath, smelling Porco’s musky scent. They were both so busy with their jobs and Gabi that lazy days like this were a rarity. 

 

Whoever invented Saturdays deserved an award.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the halfway point! This is where I start experimenting with AUs, because the boys deserve happiness once in a while. Hope you lovely people have been enjoying my little drabbles so far.


	9. Hugs

Porco was surprised that Reiner was such a physical person. Even when their relationship was just a series of rushed encounters in closets and bathrooms, Reiner would always find a way for his hands to linger on Porco’s body. Despite all his grumbling, Porco secretly loves the touches. Reassurance, a reminder that he was more than an easy lay.

 

Now Porco is barely standing at the edge of their barracks, covered in blood. A surprise attack has taken out his entire battalion, with Porco being the only survivor. 

 

Reiner stares at him wide-eyed, mouth agape. Before Porco could even mutter a quiet greeting, Reiner has crossed the room, smothering him in a tight, desperate hug.

 

“You idiot. You fucking idiot,” Reiner is sobbing now, arms holding Porco even closer. 

 

Porco doesn’t remember when the two of them slid to the ground. He doesn’t remember when Reiner’s sobs turned into quiet snores. But he does remember being wrapped in that warm embrace even when Pieck found the two of them the next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where was I going with this again? This is probably my most rushed and least thought out drabble lol. Be warned, the drabbles get very long after this one.


	10. Exhaustion

Reiner miserably trudged through the doorway. He could still smell the soot on his body, clinging to him like a second skin. He was tired, so tired. A fire had erupted at a middle school during a dance. Most of the kids were evacuated when they arrived, but a group of girls got stuck in one of the bathrooms, requiring Reiner and Annie to perform a search and rescue. The girls got out fine, but Reiner was so, so tired.

 

He slowly inched his way down the hall towards the room he shared with Porco. Gabi’s room was to his left, door slightly askew, with Gabi snoring softly in her bed. The room, like Gabi, was going through its awkward phase; the pale pink walls smothered with posters of boy bands, the shelves lined with teddy bears and vials of nail polish. Polaroid photos of Gabi and her friends hung from the ceiling, framed by the plastic glow in the dark stars that Reiner and Porco had stuck all over her ceiling when she was younger and plagued with nightmares. Reiner could not help but smile, watching Gabi sleep so peacefully.

 

Reiner tiptoed past Gabi’s room as quietly as he could, opening the door of his own room and slipping in with the same amount of care. 

 

Reiner was tired, his body aching to feel the comfort of his bed again. Reiner could still smell the smoke and sweat clinging to his body. He knew that Porco liked to keep the house clean. The temptation to plop down and deal with Porco’s wrath in the morning gnawed at him. 

 

Reiner inched closer to the bed. Porco was asleep, chest rising and falling with each breath. The moon peeked through their curtained windows, ribbons of light framing Porco’s face. Reiner could feel himself being pulled towards that face, the face of the man he once reviled and now adored. Porco looked younger, his brows smooth, the bridge of his nose relaxed, his mouth slightly open. He was beautiful.

 

Reiner let out the breath he did not realize he was holding.

 

He moved towards his drawer, despite his body’s aching protests, and pulled out a set of clean clothes, before heading to the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another look at the modern AU. I can't seem to get the idea of firefighter Reiner out of my head. Porco is definitely a clean freak.


	11. Art

“Is this supposed to be a horse?”

 

“No, Rhino. It’s you.”

 

“Fuck you, Porky.”

 

Reiner’s drawing was not any better. He made decent progress on Porco’s eyes and hair, but he gave up once he got to the nose, opting to give the rest of the portrait porcine features. Porco took one look at the drawing and decked him. Hard.

 

“Yours sucked too, Porky.” Reiner wheezed, doubled over on the floor and clutching his stomach in pain.

 

It was true. Porco’s drawing of Reiner resembled an elephant that has undergone a botched rhinoplasty. The right side of its face was sagging dangerously, and Porco’s minimal attempts at shading resembled the warning signs of skin cancer.

 

From outside their window, Pieck was struggling to hold in her laughter next to a very unamused Zeke. 

 

“Told you this was a good idea.” She smiled, “I can’t wait to hang up their drawings for the rest of the unit to see.”

 

Zeke sighed, “Well, censor out the profanities they’re scribbling on the drawings, please. The children are impressionable.”

 

“Sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pieck strikes again.


	12. Music

There was something beautiful in the air that night as the two of them sat together in the bleachers and watched the other bands march around the field. Porco was nestled in Reiner’s arms, a blanket draped over both of them to keep away the brisk night chill.

 

Their band was small, the only band in their division, guarenteeing a nice trophy. Porco called it the pity trophy, but Reiner holds on to the belief that their marching band was decent enough to beat most bands in their division, if they can find one. 

 

“Who’s next?” Porco asks, shifting in Reiner’s arms.

 

Reiner took a moment to peek at his schedule, “Rose Memorial.”

 

“We haven’t seen them anywhere this year right?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“What about last year?”

 

“I think they were at Liberio High with us last year. Did that super weird water show.”

 

“The one with the somersaulting color guard?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

The announcer’s voice over the speakers ended their conversation. The drum major gave an overly theatrical salute, Porco giving an indignant huff when it ended. Rose Memorial had money, money that Marley High did not have. The entire front sideline of the football field had been covered with canvases, with black silhouettes of various animals on a pastel watercolor background. Porco clicked his tongue.

 

“Tacky as fuck. Ten bucks they have a guard costume change.”

 

Reiner guffawed, “No way I’m betting with you again. Don’t want another salad dressing incident.”

 

“You looked pretty damn hot in that dress.” 

 

The music started, a vaguely familiar series of mallet runs, followed by a flourish of woodwinds. Reiner held his breath, expecting a loud, heavy brass chord that never came. Instead, a bouncing melody began to be played on the synthesizers, slowly passing its way through the band. Reiner’s eyes went wide.

 

“It’s Carnival of the Animals. They’re playing a weird demonic version of it.”

 

Porco shifted to look at Reiner, a snarky remark about to form on his lips, when a loud, piercing wail cut through the band’s sound. Reiner’s head whipped back to look at the band, trying to locate the source of the sound, but all he could see are the shifting band and the waving flags of the color guard.

 

“Holy shit, they have a theremin.” Porco stood up, gesticulating wildly towards the pit and yelling at Reiner, “Look, babe, they have a fucking theremin.”

 

Reiner looked. Porco was right. There, between the mallets and the wind chimes, was a theremin. A box with two sticks protruding from its body, one perpendicular and one curved, sitting on a metal stand. Its monotonous wail begins to transform into the elegant notes of the Swan Song. Reiner couldn’t believe that this band actually went through the trouble of buying a theremin and finding a theremin player. His band barely had a halfway decent trombone. 

 

“Look at that guy play. He isn’t even touching it.” Reiner said, “It’s like magic. But aren’t theremins super quiet or something?”

 

“I guess? They probably have hella stuff to mic it or something.” Porco shook his head, “Fucking Rose. I wish we had that kind of money.”

 

By now, both of them were standing up to get a better look at the theremin player. Reiner heard a very fake, very loud cough from behind them. He turned to find a rather disgruntled looking old man glaring at them.

 

“Would you two mind? Some people want to enjoy the rest of the show, too.” 

 

Reiner sheepishly nodded, tugging at Porco to join him. He could hear Porco mumbling under his breath about how stupidly rich and fucking annoying Rose Memorial was for programing a theremin into their show. Reiner smiled. Porco had an endearing way of being angry. 

 

Reiner snuggled closer to Porco, knowing full well that he would still be hearing about the theremin on the bus ride home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on real life events. A band performed with a theremin my senior year and everyone was shook on the bus ride home. I miss marching band haha.


	13. Legend

Waiting was agony.

 

Yet Porco waited. He hoped, he prayed, he waited. 

 

He had warned Reiner, warned him very specifically, not to let his feet touch the ground. For Reiner, it has only been three years since he fell in love with Porco, three years since he whisked Reiner away to start a life in Tir na nOg, free from pain and sorrow and age. 

 

He warned Reiner, warned him very specifically, not to let his feet touch the ground. Reiner had smiled, that beautiful, radiant smile, and reassured Porco that he will be fine.

 

Porco waited. Days turned into weeks. Weeks turned into months.

 

Three years in Tir na nOg is at least three hundred years in the other world, in their world, in Reiner’s world. Porco couldn’t bring himself to tell Reiner this, after he had looked so eager to see his mother again, to bring his cousin Gabi the silk dress he personally had tailored for her. Porco saw the gleam in Reiner’s eye, that bright shine that he fell in love with, and could not bring himself to put it out. 

 

So he warned Reiner, warned him very specifically, not to let his feet touch the ground. Reiner had kissed him, tenderly, lovingly, and mounted Embarr, Porco’s favorite horse. He had galloped away, disappearing into the misty waves.

 

Porco waited. Waiting was agony.

 

He saw it. A vague outline in the horizon, a shadowy blotch between the sky and the sea. Porco ran into the ocean, arms outstretched. The figure drew nearer, a white mane, a colorful saddle, powerful legs kicking the mist from the sea. Embarr, his favorite horse, the magical horse that could run over water, galloping towards him. And there, on its back, nestled in the saddle that Porco had spent months making, was nothing.

 

Reiner’s name died in his throat. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is my personal favorite and the one I was really looking forward to sharing with everyone. Based on the Irish legend of Oisin and Niamh in Tir na nOg.


	14. Gift

It started with a bar of chocolate. The good kind. Dark, bitter, with a slightly fruity aftertaste. Reiner stared at Porco, bewildered, barely registering the gift. It must have been so hard to get. So expensive.

 

“If you hate it, don’t eat,” Porco grumbled, a blush blooming over his face. He scurried away before Reiner could ask him where he got the chocolate.

 

Reiner ate the chocolate slowly, deliberately, savoring each bite. He shared a bit with his cadets, sneaking them pieces between training and skirmishes. 

 

The next gift was a bottle of wine. Red, rich, and full bodied, placed on his bed with a hastily scrawled note. 

 

‘For you,’ it read, ‘-Porco’

 

Reiner only had a few sips of the wine before Pieck got ahold of it and pawned it off to Colt. 

 

The gifts kept coming. A packet of instant coffee, which he shared with Zeke. A bottle of cologne, which he wore when the two of them met furtively to make love. Reiner could never bring himself to talk to Porco about the gifts. To talk about the presents was to acknowledge that there was more emotion involved in this arrangement than neither one of them cared to admit.

 

It was winter now, the desert nights sending chills running through Reiner’s body. The weather was harsh and unforgiving, sweltering hot days giving way to mind numbing cold nights. Disease ran rampant through the Marleyan camp. Reiner could feel the beginnings of a cold creeping up on him. He trudged back to the barracks, trying his best to ward off the chill with his coat. 

 

He was approaching his room when he saw Porco closing the door on his way out. They locked eyes, Porco’s blush deepening with each second of eye contact. He quickly turned and began to scamper away from Reiner.

 

“Wait.” 

 

Porco turned. Reiner smiled.

 

“Thank you.” 

 

Porco nodded, face a scorching shade of red, before hurrying away. Reiner opened the door and walked into his room. Laying on his bed was a thick, voluminous scarf, a little note sitting underneath. 

 

“Thank you,” Reiner sighed, softly, like a prayer, “Thank you so much, Porco.” 


	15. Myth

They say that Reiner kidnapped him. That he was dragged, kicking and screaming, to the land of the dead. They say the ground opened up under him, swallowed him whole. They say that he had no choice. 

 

They were wrong. 

 

Porco met Reiner in a little grove. He was on one of his daily forays into the forest, stopping at groves and clearings to gather flowers and weave them into his hair. Hyacinths, crocuses, irises, roses, and violets, armfuls of flowers. Porco planned to bring him back to Marcel, to brighten up their little corner of Olympus. 

 

He was crouching down, reaching for a bright red rose when he heard the crunching footsteps. Porco looked up, their eyes locked, and he felt like he was struck by lightning. There was something so inextricably sad in those piercing blue eyes, something that instinctively pulled him towards Reiner. His regalia suggested fear and decay; yet they hung off him in an ill fitting way, as if rebelling against their wearer. Reiner, god of death, stared into his soul. Porco stood up, flowers forgotten, and moved towards the other man.

 

“You are?” Reiner asked.

 

“Porco,” he replied.

 

Reiner nodded at him, “Marcel’s brother, right?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Reiner seemed satisfied with his reply. He made a move to turn, to leave the clearing, but he hesitated.

 

“Will you be here tomorrow?” Reiner asked.

 

“If you will be here as well,” Porco replied tentatively. Reiner nodded. Smiled. A hopeful smile, impossibly and disconcertingly innocent. Porco’s heart did somersaults in his chest.

 

They met in that clearing the next day, and the day after that, and the day after that. Porco weaved flowers into Reiner’s hair and Reiner brought him little pieces of the underworld. Shards of glinting obsidian, ornamental pieces of gold, strings of rubies and sapphires. They talked about everything and nothing. Porco complained about Marcel’s overprotectiveness and relayed the latest gossip to Reiner. Eren’s latest extramarital romp, the last peeping tom that suffered Annie’s divine wrath, the new victim of Jean’s affection. Reiner seemed starved for information. He listened attentively to Porco’s every word, sometimes interrupting to offer his own comments or to ask for clarification.

 

One day, as Porco relayed the story of how Ymir and Historia were caught in bed together by Historia’s husband, Reiner took Porco’s hand and brought it to his lips.

 

“Come with me,” He said, caressing Porco’s fingers, “I am lonely, the underworld is dark and dreary. Come and brighten it with your smiles, your laughter and flowers.”

 

How could he say no?

 

Reiner led him to his golden chariot and helped him in. The ground opened under them, revealing a deep chasm that led to a glittering darkness. Porco held on tightly to Reiner, overwhelmed with anticipation. 

 

His new life was about to begin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really liked the Oisinn and Niamh prompt, so I thought I should try another mythology one with a personal favorite, Hades and Persephone. 
> 
> That marks the end of the two weeks of Gallirei drabbles. I hoped you enjoyed my little foray into fanfiction. It has been extremely eye opening to me as a writer, and I hope to keep on improving.


End file.
